The Necklace of Destiny
by KiyomiDogYoukai
Summary: Four years after the Shikon Jewel is destroyed, evil still comes out to play. A demon asks Kasumi to take an evil necklace to the only person who can banish it from this world for good. But this person is nearly impossible to find. Why was she destined to take the necklace to be destroyed? Who will she meet along the way? Will she complete her task or give up on it?


**Author's note: This is a new one I have been working on. I figured I needed to make one a little better than the last one. So, at least I'm trying! ^-^ Read and review please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC!**

* * *

Kasumi was lying in the grass of a clearing in the middle of the woods, napping. Her muzzle rested on her front paws and she seemed calm. Mist surrounded her body, swirling slowly as if it were dancing. When she was like this, her true form didn't seem as scary to others as when she was awake. Her ears twitched as she heard rustling from somewhere to her left. She stayed still, listening to the sound, her eyes still closed. From the woods, a group of children entered the clearing and stopped in their tracks when they spotted the wolf-like demon. Kasumi smelled fear on the children and she rolled over on her back, her tongue lolling out to the side. The children looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "I will not harm you. There are many bad demons in this world, but I am not one of them. Feel free to frolic and play, I will not come near you. There are some flowers over there if you like them." Kasumi reassured as she opened her all white eyes and nudged her muzzle toward the direction of the flowers. She then rolled back over on to her belly, putting her muzzle back on her front paws, and watched the children play. _'I am a good demon in many ways..They do not have to worry about me harming them.I don't think children would taste very good anyway._' she thought as she watched them weave crowns out of the flowers, placing them on each other's heads as they laughed. The children played for what seemed like hours before hell broke loose in the clearing. A monk entered the clearing, spotting the children playing a few feet away from Kasumi. His eyes narrowed as he saw the mist demon. He immediately put himself in between the children and her, pulling many sutras from his robes. "So, this is the large demonic presence I was sensing here? Demon, leave now or I will destroy you! I will not allow you to make these children your next meal! Have you put them under a spell?!" he yelled, fixated on destroying her either way. Her lips lifted as she snarled a bit before relaxing. "Monk. You do not know what is really going on. These children were just playing. Why would I put them in a trance? I do not eat humans. I was sleeping until they came and I have not moved an inch from this spot. I promised them I wouldn't. Shouldn't you be somewhere getting rid of bad demons, not ones who just want to sleep in peace?" Kasumi questioned as she cocked her head to the side a bit. "All demons are bad! Be gone!" the monk spat. Just as he was about to throw the sutras at her body, the ground began to rumble. She stood up, sniffing the air. Her fur stood up as she snarled, jumping in front of the monk and children, determined to protect them from whatever evil was coming this way, even if the monk was trying to destroy her moments before. The monk started to say something else, no doubt some insult to the female, but stopped when he saw the giant demon come into the clearing, leaving broken trees behind him. "Run. I'll handle him." Kasumi growled, her body becoming enormous. "Those humans are mine! I will eat their bones! They will not escape me!" The demon roared, trying to get by the female demon. She snapped at his arm, warning him not to even try. "Your business is with me now, not the humans." She snarled. The monk took the children and they ran into the forest, undoubtedly toward the village where the children had come from in the first place. The demon roared as they escaped, sending his fist into Kasumi's side like a hammer, bones cracking on impact. She flew to the side of the clearing, standing up quickly and using her tails as a whip to knock the huge ogre-like demon to the ground. She pinned his arms to the ground with her front paws, her claws digging into them. Her claws sent a poison-like mist into the demon's flesh to paralyze him. She lowered her head to the now frightened demon's throat. Before she had a chance to attack, she began to feel weak. She blinked a few times, trying to get the blurriness in her vision to go away. The big demon she had pinned laughed hysterically, flipping her over so that he was above her, his hands positioned on her throat. "Did you really think I would go down so easily, Guardian of the Mist? I meant for all this to happen. That poison mist of yours was nowhere near enough to subdue me! Now, I'm going to possess you and make you wreak havoc on every village in sight until my body overcomes yours and you become a part of me forever! And when you become a part of me, all of your power will be mine to use as I please! I'll make you kill every human in sight until then!" the demon said, his grip tightening around her throat. She struggled for breath, her mind racing as she tried to think of a way to get out of the attack. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing this demon's plan in the beginning. Now, because of her stupidity, she was trapped, struggling to stay conscious as the demon tried to possess her to take her powers. As she struggled underneath him, trying to get away, she could feel the demon beginning to enter her body. She thrashed underneath him, clawing him with every chance she got. With each futile attack, she sent more poison mist into his body. She could feel her own mind slipping away as she lost conciousness little by little. This was it. After everything she had done to protect humans, she was about to get possessed by an evil demon who wanted her powers and kill them. As Kasumi realized this, she began to feel sick. The thought of destroying the villages and killing all the humans made her want to throw up. As a full demon, that shouldn't have bothered her. But, it did. It had always bothered her and that is the reason she has guarded human's for centuries. The humans used to tell her that her heart was more like their's than a demon's and she believed them. As the demon almost got full control of her body, a green light shot through his stomach, ripping him in two. His body disintegrated and Kasumi looked around, trying to find who had saved her. No one was there with her, though. Maybe she had been hallucinating and her mist had just finally overcome him? She let her head drop to the ground, her body becoming a little bigger than an actual wolf's before her conciousness slipped away, turning everything around her into black nothingness.


End file.
